vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ddraig
Ddraig is one of the Two Heavenly Dragons and the arch-rival of Albion. He is called the Red Dragon known as the Welsh Dragon, Dragon Goch, Red Dragon Emperor and Red Dragon Emperor of Domination, who resides within the Longinus, Boosted Pump, wielded by Arthur Pendragon. He is feared among the Vampyres, Seraphs, Fallen Angels, Demons, Heroes, and the various other factions in the world for his destructive powers, which are said to be able to kill Draculs, Gods and Satans. Appearance Ddraig is a dragon with the appearance of a large red Wyvern Dragon, with a long neck and heterochromic eyes, with the left being red, and the right being white. He also has red and golden spikes throughout his body. Personality Ddraig's personality has changed a great deal as time has passed. At first, he had a great deal of pride in himself, though he admits that he had an intense rivalry with Albion, the other Heavenly Dragon. Since that time, he has become somewhat depressed because of the fact that he has become known as the Oppai Dragon and the Breast Dragon Emperor. Ddraig even requires counseling and medication because of it. Ddraig has shown that he cares a great deal about his current host, Arthur, as much as Albion cares about Vali, despite the fact that their hosts are the ones responsible for their demeaning nicknames. He has also shown that he really likes his current lifestyle, which doesn't involve fighting his rival every time they meet, but knows that there will eventually be a time when he and Arthur must fight Albion and Vali. It also noted that he has an extremely high level of intelligence and is also wise enough to give advice to others especially to Arthur, as he can tell all things about mythological things just like Azazel. Although he and Albion are powerful enough to challenge Draculs, Gods and Satans, they both agreed to avoid fighting Evil Dragons, claiming that they are more brutal than other dragons. History In the past, Ddraig was a fearsome Dragon known to have powerful flames that can incinerate anything, including Gods, and will never go out till they burn the opponents to ashes. Ddraig eventually met Albion, who was immune to his flames. Happy to meet someone who can rival him, Ddraig seals his flames and started to compete with Albion to improve themselves, developing techniques such as Boost and Transfer, and both eventually became famous as the Two Heavenly Dragons. During their many battles to improve themselves, both the Heavenly Dragons rampaged in the Realm of the Dead. Ddraig also fought against Grootslang, Grendel and Níðhöggr at an undisclosed time in the past. Before the start of the Great Mythology War, Ddraig had borrowed some of Tiamat's legendary treasures for his upcoming battle with Albion and was accidentally destroyed during the fight. Since then she has been chasing after Ddraig and his hosts for a long time, to retrieve her stolen treasure, however Ddraig always detected her presence and asked his hosts to run away. This was because he could not return her treasures and felt that he would be chased for it. At one point, while continuing his battle with his arch-rival, the Vanishing Dragon, Albion, which was interrupted by the Vampyres, Seraphs, Demons, Heroes, and Fallen Angels who were at war during the time. In anger, both Dragons attacked the leaders of the Five Factions, which led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into two separate Ancient Gears, with Ddraig being placed inside the Ancient Gear "Boosted Pump". Over the centuries, Ddraig has met with countless hosts possessing his Sacred Gear, some of whom have faced off against possessors hosting Albion's spirit to continue the Dragon's long lasting rivalry, up until his current host: Arthur Pendragon. Plot Pendragon and Karnstein Arc Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 The Longinus Arc Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Yggdrasil Kings Arc Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 15 Volume 16 Volume 17 Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Revelation's Commandments Arc Volume 25 Volume 26 True Volume 1 True Volume 2 True Volume 3 True Volume 4 Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: '''As one of the Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig possesses great strength. Prior to being sealed within the Boosted Pump, Ddraig's power was stated to surpass that of the current Dragon Kings, and he and Albion have been stated to have power rivaling both Gods and Satans. Azazel also mentions that at their prime condition, Ddraig and Albion are far stronger than the four known strongest Evil Dragons: Crom Cruach, Pythonidae, Aži Dahāka and Apophis. Ddraig himself claims he has the power to destroy the world several times over simply through brute force. In the past, the previous leaders of the Five Great Factions had to temporarily ally with each other to stop the destructive rampage of Albion and Ddraig which was interfering with the Great War; according to many, he and Albion possesses a power that would place them among the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World". His power is further demonstrated when he is temporarily revived due to the effects of the Amrita that Arthur drank. He was able to completely overpower Apollon and defeat the King of Monsters Typhon shortly afterwards with relative ease. '''Power Multiplication and Transference: One of the powers he developed during his rivalry with Albion. Ddraig is known for his ability to multiply his own powers and transfer that multiplied power into another being or object. Penetrate: Another ability of Ddraig. It allows Ddraig to penetrate through all defenses. Immense Durability: In True Volume 4, Typhon's powerful lighting storm was unable to inflict any damage at all. Ddraig was also able to repel Apollon's light just by wrapping himself in his aura and flapping his wings. Dragon Flames: In addition to his Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames, Ddraig can also use standard dragon fire breath although his is much more powerful and appears to cover the entire sky. He can also enhance it with Boost and Penetrate as he demonstrated in his fight against Typhon. * Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames: Ddraig's ultimate finishing move where he spouts out a powerful breath of flames which can incinerate anything that will never go out once ignited and can probably burn the soul, until nothing remains. Even Gods will be burnt to ashes within these flames. The only ones that they're ineffective against are Albion, Scarlet Grand, Wagyl and Ophis. Ddraig sealed this ability after meeting Albion. Keen Intellect: Ddraig is a very smart and wise dragon, as he can easily teach Arthur how to properly utilize and control his hidden and new powers. He is also knowledgeable enough to tell Arthur the relationships and history of the Two Heavenly Dragons, the other powerful and active Dragons such as Scarlet Grand, Wagyl, Ophis and the Seven Great Dragon Kings, as well as information regarding the mythological worlds. Telepathy: Ddraig can communicate through people, such as when he uses telepathy to communicate with Arthur, Albion, Jin, Azazel, Mina and other Dragons. Soul Transferal: '''Ddraig has the power to transfer the souls of other beings into other vessels. This was shown when he transferred Arthur's soul into his armor and then into the vessel made from Scarlet Grand's flesh after Arthur's original body was destroyed. '''Flight: Being a Dragon, Ddraig can fly using his wings. Trivia *Ddraig's name comes from the Welsh phrase Y Ddraig Goch, meaning "The Red Dragon". Y Ddraig Goch also appears on the flag of Wales as the country's national symbol. **In Welsh orthography, the letter "dd" is pronounced /ð/ as in 'th'at, so Ddraig's name should really be read as "Thraig". *If Ddraig or Albion were not sealed inside their respective Ancient Gears, their strength would place them among the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World". *Ddraig's title Red Dragon Emperor (赤龍帝) is loosely based from the name of the Pokemon Entei ( ). *His Penetrate ability is a reference to Son Goku's "Penetrate!" ability in Dragon Ball franchise. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Category:Heavenly Dragon Category:Mythological Figures Category:Pendragon